Deceived
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: The sequel to Tattooed, so read that first if you haven't already. Tweek learns just how strong his powers are, Kenny gets a surprise, there's something odd about the new fledglings and Kyle has parent issues. Nothing is ever easy at the House of Night.
1. New kids

**A quick explaination:**

**I know that I already have quite a lot of fanfics going and people are always like "Don't have too many because you might not finish some of them and it will be difficult to keep up with", but I'm just one of those people who gets an idea and can't let it go. Therefore I have come up with a system, I will start a load of them and then -depending on what kind of mood I'm in- I'll pick whatever one I feel like working on and write the next chapter.**

I realise that this means the chapters will not be submited in a specific pattern, but I will update, I'm not the type of person who gives upon something. I'm stubborn and I sometimes don't know when to quit, which are actually two qualities that come in very handy when writing.

**A/N: I'm back with the sequel, woo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or HoN.**

"Tweek? Kyle?" A familiar, monotone voice interrupted in a confused tone. We both turned in the direction of the voice to see someone, who -at one point- I thought we'd never see again... Craig Tucker.

He was stood quite far away from us, In the middle of the feild and to tell the truth I had never been so happy to see him. I didn't even have a chance to say anything though because before I could Tweek was up and closing the distance. However my face dropped when Tweek suddenly halted in front of him. Feeling completely confused I got up off the floor and followed Tweek, stopping to stand by the side of him "What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"Nngh I-I just... seeing you like this... I -gah- don't like it" Tweek admitted. Because of the fact that this was Craig's spirit, which had been seperated from his body he was kind of... see through like the ghosts. However he wasn't white, he still had his black hair, brown eyes, blue hat and every other colour that he used to have, but I could clearly see a street lamp in the distance that should've been hidden behind his head.

"Come here Tweek" the black haired spirit instructed, holding his arms out towards the blonde. Tweek took a few tentative steps forward so that he was standing right in front of Craig but not touching him "It's ok, I'm here." At those four words Tweek threw his arms around Craig's neck, kissing him hard on the lips, the charcoal haired boy seemed slightly surprised for a few seconds. Then he wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist and smiled against the kiss.

Why is it that people always forget I'm here and start making out in front of me? To be honest -as cute as it is- I don't want to see it.

When they -finally- broke the kiss, tears were streaming down Tweek's face "Hey, what are all the tears for?" Craig said softly, wiping a few of them away with his thumbs.

Tweek rested his head against the taller boy's chest "You're not cold -ack- like the other spirits, but you're not warm either, it's like you have no temperature whatsoever" the blonde mused, ignoring Craig's question. After a few moments of silence Tweek finally answered "I-I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Tweek" Craig replied. "You will never lose me, I just keep coming back" he smiled. "Like a cute, little kitten."

"You mean like an annoying rash" I smirked teasingly, he replied by flipping me off. It was good to see that everything was back to normal... kind of.

"Guys! They're down here!" Wendy called, suddenly coming into veiw as she sprinted towards us. "Oh my goddess! Is everyone alright? No one was hurt right? Because we can't lose anoth-" she froze mid sentence when she saw the black haired boy "Craig?" the spirit Craig responded with a grin and a nod. "Tweek you were ri- Oh my goddess you're a green vamp now?" Tweek responded exactly the same way Craig did but with more shaking. "Ok, so... Craig is alive... and a weird spirit type thing, Tweek is a green vamp, anything else I should kno-" her eyes widdened when she saw my face and I shot her a confused look. "Holy crap your mark is filled in!"

"Huh?" Tweek asked, abruptly turning away from Craig to stare at me. He let out a loud gasp "She's right! I can't believe I -nngh- didn't notice it before."

"Here" Wendy said, practically throwing her compact mirror at me. I lifted the mirror to my face and had to struggle not to drop it again. As well as having the intricate, green, swirling patterns, my once empty crescent moon outline was now completely filled in.

"Kyle you vain, vain fledgling" Kenny's voice teased from somewhere to the left of me. "Alright Craig?" he greeted casually, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be seeing the spirit of the fledgling, who died in mine and Tweek's arms stood in front of him.

"I've had better days to be honest Ken" Craig answered sarcastically.

"Hey fellas, hey Craig" Butters chimed in from the same direction as Kenny. "It sure is cold out" he commented as if we were all just meeting up for a camping trip and not stood in a feild at two o'clock in the morning with two ghosts. Wait a minute, where did the girl spirit go? Huh? That's weird, she was there a second ago. Oh well, I was way too busy staring at my adult vamp mark -eventhough I knew I was still a fledgling- in shock at that moment to worry too much about anything else.

"Hi Craig" Stan said, standing next to me. "Is Kyle popping zits or something?" he teased. I looked up for a few seconds to glare at him, but as soon as he saw my tattoo his expression instantly changed. "Whoa, so I'm dating an older guy now?"

I shoved him "It doesn't mean I'm older than you, retard! It just... well, I don't know what it means."

"Domestic abuse" Kenny commented.

We both elbowed him "Shut up Kenny" we chorused.

"Ok, so am I the only one here who wants an explaination?" Wendy questioned. "What's going on Craig? Why are you... whatever it is you are?"

Craig sighed "That thing... the black ball of smoke that was inside my body-"

"The orb of isolation" I interrupted.

"Yeah whatever he said" Craig continued. "It was supposed to separate my soul from my body."

"Yeah but you fought it" Wendy argued, looking confused. "It left your body."

"It was already too late" Craig pointed out. "So this is still me, but I'm trapped outside of my body" he clarified.

"Isn't there any way you could like... get it back again?" Stan asked.

"That's what I was going to talk to you guys about... I need your help" he admitted. "I need you to help me find my body so that I can get back inside it."

"What?" Tweek asked. "But that's impossible, it could be anywhere by now!"

"Yeah" I agreed. "Principal Victoria took it where all the other bodies go." I paused to give him a concerned look "Dude you could have been burried for all we know."

Stan shivered "We're not gonna have to dig you up are we? Because I have a very sensitive gag reflex and I don't think I could handle that."

Kenny nodded "Yeah I really don't want to see a rotting corpse any time soon... or smell one." Butters nudged Kenny with his elbow and scowled at him. "Why do people keep elbowing me?"

"Kenny" Butters scolded. "You're being insensitive, think of how Craig and Tweek feel."

"I'm sorry" Kenny mumbled, turning a bright shade of crimson, which is a rare thing for a vampire... and Kenny.

"You won't find a rotting corpse because I'm not dead" Craig huffed. "Look, I'll explain it to you another time. Right now I have to go."

"W-wait you're -gah- leaving again?" Tweek asked, looking up at the raven haired fledgling with sheer panic in his eyes. "But you only just came back, you can't leave again."

"I have to Tweek" Craig explained. "There's somewhere I need to be, I'll explain everything as soon as I'm back." Tweek still didn't look too convinced. Craig sighed and placed a see through hand on the side of Tweek's face, smoothing his thumb across the blonde's cheek soothingly. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise..."

"...yle, hellooo, earth to Kyle. Kyle?" Kenny's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I questioned.

"Dude, you were day dreaming again" Kenny explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if your food was stone cold by now."

Me and Kenny were sat at our usual table in the lunch hall, waiting for the others to turn up, eventhough there was one person who we knew we'd be waiting for a lot longer. It had been three months since the day we saw Craig, it was december, our lessons had finished for winter -since I don't really celebrate Christmas- and we still hadn't seen any sign of him. Tweek was a bit lost at first, but now he's ok with it... and by ok I mean he's constantly checking for Craig's arrival and always looking around every corner for any sign of him.

"Gah!" Speak of the Devil... "Hey guys, have you-"

"No, we haven't seen any sign of Craig yet" Kenny sighed, knowing what Tweek was going to ask.

"T-that's not what I was going to say" the blonde frowned, taking a seat next to me.

"What was you going to say then?" Stan asked, joining the conversation as he sat down theother side of me.

"I was -ack- going to ask if any of you had seen the new kids yet" he explained.

"Why?" Kenny asked. "It's not like this school getting new fledglings is anything out of the ordinary."

"Because there's something odd about them" Tweek replied. "I don't like it."

"You don't like a lot of things Tweek" I reasoned.

"This is -nngh- different" the blonde argued. "You'll know when you see them."

As if on cue the luch hall doors suddenly burst open to reveal a group of unfamiliar fledglings and I understood what Tweek was talking about. They all had black hair, but with slight hints of other colours when the light hit it, as if the natural colour was trying to make it's way back to the surface. They were all dressed from head to toe in black clothes and -get this- they were all wearing sunglasses, indoors, in the middle of the night. Oh and they each had a stoic expression on their faces that easily beat Craig's by miles. They looked like a gang of thugs or something.

"Wow" Stan commented. "Creepy."

"What the hell is up with those shades?" Kenny asked. "It's pitch black outside! How in the hell of it do they know where they're going with those things on?"

"See what I -gah- mean?" Tweek questioned. "I can't help, but feel like something is wrong about them, I just don't know what it is."

"Their fashion sense obviously" Kenny replied to try and lighten the mood, but it didn't work. For some reason those fledglings really put me on edge, I just wanted to scream and sprint out of the room, but I managed to push those feelings aside because I didn't want to look like a complete freak in front of everyone.

"Hey fellas" Butters chirped, oblivious to the negative atmosphere that had surrounded us as he sat down next to Kenny and scooted closer to him. Yeah, much to the rest of us' discomfort, Kenny and Butters weren't afraid to show public displays of affection.

"Where's Wendy?" Stan asked.

"She's right there" Butters said, pointing behind him.

Wendy was stood behind Kenny and Butters, pacing on the spot and reciting something under her breath, almost as if she was trying to memorize lines from a play. "How long have you been there Wendy?" Kenny asked.

Wendy paused and looked up mometarily to say "A while" before going back to her pacing.

"Calm down Wendy" I instructed. "What are you so stressed about?"

She strolled over to our table and took a seat on the end next to Kenny, sighing and placing her head in her hands "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about my parents coming here tomorrow."

"Why are your parents comming here?" I questioned.

"Dude it's parents evening tomorrow, don't you remember me telling you?" Kenny pointed out.

Parent's evening? Parents are visiting the school? MY parents are visiting THIS school?... Oh crap!


	2. Parents evening

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been ages since I last updated. I've had a lot of things going on in my life recently, I had to catch up after going on holiday. Then I failed -badly- for the first time in my life on my Buisiness Studies exam, but that's all ok now because I've decided to go to college after my ALevels and start them all over again so I can study English. Then until a couple of days ago I was pretty down coz I though my best friend wasn't talking to me anymore, but it turned out she thought the same about me anyways so it was just a miss understanding and it's ok now. I don't know why I'm telling you all this lol, but I promise to update sooner next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or House of Night.**

"Calm down Kyle!" Kenny exclaimed as he attempted to prevent me from hyperventilating. We were both stood facing the main entrance as we watched masses of parents flooding through, Kenny had agreed to stay with me because he had nothing better to do "You don't even know if your parents are going to turn up yet."

"Well Stan's did" I argued.

"Yeah, but Stan's parents are just ... weirded out by the vampire thing" Kenny explained. "They don't completely hate that about him like your parents do with you."

"Thankyou Kenny, you've really made me feel so much better" I state, every word drenched in sarcasm. "Where is Butters today anyways?"

"Oh his parents have to be supervised when they visit" the blonde clarified.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well, there was an incident before you arrived in which they tried to kidnap him and keep him away from the school" he answered.

"Um... ok?" I responded confusedly.

"Yeah, the adult vamps had to steal him back before he rejected the change so..."

"Oh, well at least I'm not the only one with crazy parents" I reasoned.

"Actually Butters' parents are more... stupid than crazy" Kenny argued. "Besides, at least you have parents, who might actually care enough to show up. They may be mega strict, but at least they never abandoned you like my mom did or beat the shit out of you like my dad."

Ok so that made me feel guilty, I mean I had been so wrapped up in worrying about my demon mom that I didn't stop to think how all of this was effecting Kenny. He must feel awfull, seeing all of these happy families and knowing that he didn't have that. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Kenny, I didn't think about-"

"It's ok" he reassured.

Before anything else could be said Stan turned up, his parents following. They looked kind of friendly I guess, his mom had short, straight, chocolate brown hair and warm, friendly brown eyes, whereas his dad had midnight black hair and grey-ish blue eyes. They looked like typical parents, you know, the type you see in TV shows who are always trying to embarras thier kid and stuff. I couldn't help wondering whether he had told them about us yet. "Hey Kyle" he greeted, throwing his arms around me in a tight hug. Yep, he'd told them. He broke the hug and turned to face his parents, taking hold of my hand instead "Don't worry, they're cool about it" he whispered as they approached.

Before I knew what was happening I was being hugged by his mom, I didn't really know how to react, so I kind of half hugged back. She stepped away from me and smiled warmly "You must be Kyle." I nodded "I'm sharon and this is Randy, we're Stan's parents."

"I think he kind of guessed that already mom" Stan pointed out, his face turning a little red.

"Um, hi" I replied, all of us ignoring Stan's comment. "It's nice to meet you."

Stan's dad stretched out his hand and I copied, sharing a slightly akward hand shake before he spoke "So it's true, you are different to the others" he stated. "So what does green mean, are you guys all colour coded or something?"

"Randy!" Sharon exclaimed, elbowing her husband in the side to shut him up.

"What?" he asked. "I've only seen two other green kids here, I was just wondering if it meant anything."

Sharon glared at Randy "It's ok" I assured them. "I don't really know what it means yet, we're just a new species of vampire I guess."

"Oh, well you all just look like someone did a number on your faces with a sharpie pen while you were sleeping to me anyway" Randy commented. I let out a polite chuckle at the lame joke, finding Stan's red cheeks funnier than his dad's sense of humour and judging by the I'm-so-gonna-rip-on-you-for-this-later smirk on Kenny's face I wasn't alone. "See Sharon, some people appreciate my comic genius." Sharon just rolled her eyes, causing me and Kenny to hold back a snigger. "And you are?" he questioned, turning to face Kenny.

"Kenny McCormick sir" the blonde teen reached out and shook his hand before continuing. "I'm Kyle's room mate and best friend, but I'm also Stan's friend too."

"Room mate eh?" Randy asked with a smirk. "Might wanna watch your back there Stan."

Stan's response was to pinch the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly, letting out a loud sigh "No dad. I don't" he said through gritted teeth. "Kenny has a boyfriend."

"Aren't there enough chicks at this school for you guys?" Randy inquired, earning another elbow in the ribs from his wife.

"There are plenty of chicks Mr Marsh" Kenny grinned. "Just not enough hot ones."

"What about that blonde girl in the monster heels?" Randy suggested. "She's pretty good looking."

"BEBE STEPHENS?" the three of us chorused in shock.

"Fuck off retards, I don't wanna be embarassed by you in front of my parents" came a nasally, high pitched response, we all looked over our shoulders to see the girl in question stood with two ridiculously wealthy looking adults. The three of them shot us a perfectly mirrored, we're-so-much-better-than-you sneer before returning to thier conversation.

"That is wrong for so many reasons" Kenny commented.

"Awww! Now I have unwanted mental images!" Stan added.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth" I stated.

"What?" Randy asked. "Get a few beers in your system and her attitude won't even matter. You can tell she wants it, I mean look at the length of that belt she's wearing, she's pratically inviting anyone who wants to and-"

"I am so not discussing this with you dad" Stan interrupted, repeating the pinching his nose action from earlier. It must have been a habit of his and although this is gonna sound majorly faggy, I found it so cute that it was worth putting up with his dad's idiocy just to see it.

"Well I'm sorry son, but I'm finding it hard to believe that your totally commited to this... gay thing when all I've seen you do is hug this kid. Do you really honestly love him or are you just attention seeking?"

"You want proof, is that what you mean?" Randy nodded. "Fine" Stan huffed and I didn't even have time to figure out what was going on because Stan crashed his lips against mine in an instant. Well, as you can guess I was kind of surprised... ok so I was freaking out at first. Then I soon found myself kissing back, forgetting that there were hundreds of people around, including Stan's parents and just going with the moment.

That was until I heard the oh so familiar cry of "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?" and I only had time to pull away and give Stan a look of sheer terror before I was spun around -by force- to meet the furious face of my mother. "Your father and I have the decency to put aside the fact that you went completely against our religion by becoming a bloodsucking freak and actually visit you and this is how you repay us? By acting like a slut in public? And with another male?"

"I...uh" was all I could come up with as her rage filled, green eyes drilled into my indentically coloured, fear filled ones.

"I knew that you being allowed to come to this school was a bad idea" she stated as if she'd actually let me leave.

"Allowed?" Stan scoffed. I shot him a look that said 'please stay out of this, she will kill you', but he ignored it and continued "You didn't allow him to leave, he had to fight his way out of the front door before he coughed up a lung. You would rather have seen your son die than become one of us!"

_Oh Goddess, Stan please shut up_ was all I could think as my mom's eyes travelled to glare at him instead "YOU! You don't ever talk to me, you're a bad influence on him! You've got him responding to your faggy ways! You're just a bad seed and you always will be!"

"Excuse me!" Sharon snapped. "That is my son you're talking about and he is not a bad seed!"

"Yeah" Randy added. "No one calls my son faggy!... even if he is a little." The last part earned a glare from his wife, but Stan's parents remained strong, glaring right back at my mom's harsh gaze.

"Do you even think about your son's happiness or are you only concerned with your image?" Sharon questioned.

"He's a teenager" my mom responded. "He doesn't know what's good for him, I do, that's the end of it."

"Really? Because I've only known him for a few minutes, but from what I've seen he's a good kid and he doesn't deserve you putting him down and punishing him for the choices he makes." I was in complete shock by then, did Stan's mom just stand up for me? In about five minutes my boyfriend's mom has been kinder to me than my own mom had ever been, that's kind of weird, but the three people on my side is enough to give me a burst of confidence.

"Kyle!" my mother barked. "Come on, your gonna wipe that thing of your face and then we're leaving" she ordered, turning to leave.

"No" I answered, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to face me again.

"What?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You heared me" I replied. "I said no. I'm done taking your crap." I pointed at my now filled in mark "See this? This means I'm considered an adult here, and adults get to make their own decisions. I've decided that I don't want to spend another minute listening to your annoying voice, and I'm only sorry that Ike is stuck with it for the next few years, but do you know what mom? As soon has he's old enough he's going to leave you too, because that's what you do, you push people away with your poison. It's surprising that dad has put up with you for so long. And for the last time it's a tattoo, it doesn't wipe off." Wow, I don't know where that came from, but I was kind of glad that I'd finally said it.

"How dare you?" my mom practically growled and I instantly regreted it as she advanced towards me, but I had to stand my ground now. "How dare you disrespect your mother like that?" she repeated before hitting me -yes actually hitting me. Think about how strong vampires are, now imagine how hard you would have to strike one in order to make them stumble backwards, that's how hard my mom hit me. Luckily Stan and Kenny were there to catch me before I made a complete fool of myself by falling on my butt in front of everyone.

The right side of my face instantly flared up as tears sprung to my eyes, but as my mom moved towards me again, probably to yell at me some more, something I really didn't expect happened. Sharon positioned herself in front of my mom, effectively blocking her path "I suggest you leave now" she instructed. "You've already done enough damage here."

After that my mom left reluctantly and Sharon and Randy hung around for a while, asking me if I was alright at least thirty times, before they also had to leave.

"I can't believe she actually hit me" I choked out. Once the other parents had gone it finally hit me, I was sat in a chair in the main entrance hall, Kenny was stood next to me and Stan was crouched at my level so that his sapphire eyes could meet my emerald ones. "I've never seen her so... angry at me" I pulled my legs up onto the chair so that I could wrap my arms around them and create a little barrier between me and the rest of the world.

"Hey" Stan stood up. "Look at me" he instructed, I complied. "You were so brave today, standing up to her like that."

"No I wasn't" I sniffed. "I was just foolish."

"Kyle, don't be stupid" was the first thing Kenny had said to me since the incident. "If I had the courage to do what you did then I probably would have saved myself from a few years of hell" he stated. "She had no right to lash out at you like that and in my honest opinion you should count it as a blessing that she won't be bothering you again."

I smiled weakly "Thanks guys" I said, standing up and pulling them both into a hug. We stayed locked in our kind of gay group hug until the big wooden door swung open, causing us to break apart to get a better look, wondering who could be entering the school so late.

It was a female, adult vampire, I knew that she wasn't one of the teachers, but she looked so familiar. She wasn't very tall considering that she was an adult, I would say that she was just below the average height. Her hair was amazing, she had firey, blood red locks, which were dead straight and every hair was perfectly in place as it ended just above her waist. The secound striking thing about her was her eyes, they were big -like anime big- and the colour was a bright, light blue colour that sparkled like the surface of an ocean when it catches the sunlight, they reminded me of someone elses eyes. Her mark was a beautifully intricate trail of swirling and winding patterns, each trail crossing each other and ending at a different place on her jawline.

She was dressed in simple jeans and a green jacket, but she even managed to make that ensemble look expensive as she timidly approached us. "Hi" she greeted shyly, her voice sounded musical, like chiming bells or something. "I know I'm late, but could you please tell me where Kenny McCormick is? It's really important."

Kenny visibly tensed "Who's asking?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry" the vampire answered. "Oh goddess, I shouldn't even be here... he probably doesn't want to see me anyway...I'm... I'm his... mother."

Kenny let out a shaky sigh, bitting his lip to hold back tears as his light blue eyes met the identical ones of his mother "You're right" he answered. "I don't want to see you, you abandoned me when I needed you."

"Kenny?" his mother asked. "Wow, I didn't even recognise you. You've grown so much" she was struggling to hold back her own tears as she took a step towards him, and letting her face fall as he backed away from her.

"Yeah, I have grown" he nodded. "It's a shame you weren't there to see it" and with that he disappeared, sprinting down the hallway and out of sight...


End file.
